The present invention relates to a device for camshaft adjustment of an internal combustion engine according to the preamble of the main claim. In addition, the present invention relates to a method for camshaft adjustment, more preferably method for operating a generic device of this type.
A device according to the preamble of the main claim is known from DE 196 11 641 C1. This publication describes the inventive background and context, including the constructive realisation of the camshaft, its mounting as well as its interaction with the internal combustion engine, which will not be discussed in the present application in detail.
Specifically, this known device according to the preamble describes how an actuation element (tappet or actuation pin) through interaction with a lifting profile assigned to the cam can bring about axial, predetermined adjustment of the camshaft for example with the purpose of offering a cam various switchable cam tracks.
Here, the known device typically requires a plurality of tappets (actuation pins) such as can be seen in FIG. 2 of DE 196 11 641 C1 so that, depending on the axial displacement position of the lifting profile arrangement, a pin in each case suitably located opposite is able to engage and bring about the intended axial displacement in each case. This is expensive in terms of design and requires a correspondingly large installation space at the place of use.
The object of the present invention is to simplify the design of a device according to the preamble controlled by means of tappets, more preferably to render the provision of a plurality of axially spaced tappets (actuation pins) unnecessary and to increase operational safety and maintenance friendliness.